Finding Laurel
by GirlWhoDreams13
Summary: The first time Laurel came to the Institute, she was taking a vacation away from Idris. The second time, she's nearly dying. Even then, Jace is his usual, sarcastic and cocky self while Laurel is already sick of him after talking to him for less than a minute. But things can change...especially when someone's life seems to always be on the line. (Post COB)
1. Second Encounters

**Hey guys! Well, here it is! This is the first chapter of my Mortal Instruments fan-fic and I really hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Jace! Clary! Come here!" yelled Isabelle as she walked into the Institute with Alec, a young girl supporting herself on their shoulders with her legs dragging on the ground.

Clary came running past the pews to the front door followed close behind by Jace.

"What happ-" Clary stopped herself when she saw the girl they were carrying. Her shoulder was at an unusual angle and there was a large crimson spot soaking through her shirt. She felt like her stomach was twisting as Jace grabbed the girl from Alec and Isabelle and carried her to the elevator. Clary ran ahead and hit the button, the doors opening a few seconds later. The ride seemed to last for an eternity and the coppery scent of blood filled the air. Jace moved swiftly down the hallway and found an empty bedroom. He set her gently on the bed and looked over her. Isabelle slipped off the girl's long-sleeved shirt to reveal a large gash that started at her shoulder and ended at her elbow.

Clary held in a gasp, knowing it was much too deep to be fixed with a healing rune.

"Who is that?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Laurel. She visited the Institute a few months back and she stayed here with us," replied Isabelle who was being handed a roll of gauze by Alec.

"Bandages won't do much. We need Magnus. Alec, can you call him?" asked Jace who had been remotely silent.

Alec nodded and pulled out his phone. "Magnus? Can you come over? It's an emergency." He put his phone back in his pocket. "He's coming. He said he'll be here soon."

Magnus met Alec downstairs and found Clary and Isabelle standing outside the bedroom Laurel was in. His hair was spiked with glitter gel and he was wearing hot pink leather pants and an electric blue shirt. "Okay, okay. What's the emergency? I was in the middle of a _Desperate Housewives _marathon," he asked the group of people gathered in the hallway.

Alec opened the door and Magnus took a look inside. Laurel's eyes were closed and beads of sweat were running down her face. Jace gestured for them to come in and he walked out, his mouth in a straight line, and he closed the door. Clary heard muffled sounds coming from the room and after what fellt like hours, Magnus emerged from the room with Alec on his heels.

"She'll be fine. If I hadn't gotten here sooner, well, surely you're smart enough to figure out what would've happened." He pushed the button on the elevator and disappeared behind the metal doors.

"Jace," asked Clary. "Are you okay? You look awfully pale." She noticed his tan skin looked lighter.

He nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He stated before walking down the hallway and shutting his bedroom door.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Jace sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his golden hair. _Laurel. _The name echoed around in his head. There was something about her, something familiar that he couldn't put his finger on. He shrugged away the feeling and went to the weapons room. He found Alec sitting on a bench, sharpening a sword.

He looked up when Jace walked in the room. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied as he took a seat beside the dark-haired boy.

"Clary said you kind of freaked out earlier after being with Laurel. Did something happen?" Alec asked, turning his attention away from the weapon and to Jace.

"Nothing happened," he snapped.

Alec just shook his head and went back to sharpening his sword. Jace walked out of the room and wandered around until he found himself in front of Laurel's door. He walked in the room and was surprised to see Laurel was awake and looking out the window.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," he said quietly.

"Wait," she called out, her voice a barely audible whisper, as he started shutting the door. "You're Jace, right?"

He nodded and shut the door behind him as he stepped back into the room. "Yes. And you're Laurel." She nodded.

"Well, you don't look too good," he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime. My services are always available," he replied with a smirk.

"Are you always this nice or did I just get lucky?" she asked sarcastically.

"Guess you just got lucky," he said with a wink before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Leave comments because I love them so much (They always make my day). Tell me if I should continue or not? I may or may not have chapter two and possibly three already written soooo ;) Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	2. Arrogance and Sore Shoulders

**Here it is! Chapter two of Finding Laurel :) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Knock knock," said a familiar voice as he opened the wooden door.

Laurel rolled her eyes and frowned as Jace walked in, his golden hair damp from a recent shower.

"Someone doesn't look happy to see me," he said with a pout.

"Shut up Jace. Just because you got stuck taking care of me doesn't mean you actually have to. I would sure like it if Isabelle were here over you," she said angrily as she looked out the window of her bedroom in the Institute.

"Yeah well Isabelle's with Alec and they're out doing who-knows-what," he said as he plopped down beside her on the bed she was lying in. She held the covers closer to herself since she was only wearing a flimsy camisole and athletic shorts.

"Ouch," she muttered, her shoulder still sore from the attack the other day.

"Sorry about that," said Jace, not really sounding sorry at all.

"Did you need something?" she asked him, growing impatient with the golden-eyed boy practically sitting in her lap.

"Nope," he replied with a shake of his head. "Just needed something to do."

"Well could you hand me my book then? It's on the nightstand," she said as she pointed to the book.

Jace picked it up and started looking at it, keeping it right out of her grasp. "Jace give it!" she exclaimed as she tried to grab her book. She winced at the pain in her shoulder and gave up on trying to get her book back.

"_Romeo and Juliet_? Who knew you were such a romantic?" he questioned as he handed the book to her. She snatched it from his hand and flipped open to the page she was at. She looked back at him and he was looking at her expectantly.

She shrugged, "I think it's a good book. Shakespeare's always been my favorite writer."

"I guess. A bit depressing for a love story, don't you think?" he asked as he stood up and started unwrapping her shoulder. The bandage had a large spot the color of crimson on it. She bit her lip as Jace began to place a new bandage on the wound.

"There we go," he said as he finished bandaging her shoulder.

"Thanks," she muttered before returning to her book.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked curiously.

"You're an arrogant ass with no respect for anyone or anything," she stated simply, as if she'd always known the answer to the question. Which, as a matter of fact, she had. Ever since she met Jace, she just disliked him. She didn't exactly know why, but after having known him for a while, she had a bunch of reasons.

"What if I told you I didn't hate you?" he asked her, his golden-eyes looking into her dark brown ones.

She looked up from her book and kept a straight face, even though she was quite surprised. "Really?" she asked him. He nodded his head and brushed a strand of her chocolate-brown hair behind her ear. "Okay, okay. You may not be an ass but you're still pretty arrogant."

"Fair enough," he replied, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

She couldn't help but smile as he took his seat back beside her. She could feel the warmth of his body and she could smell lemon soap. Her eyelids began growing heavy so she layed her head back, expecting to hit the pillow but instead landing on Jace's muscular chest. He stroked her hair and she went to sleep quickly, feeling content just lying there with his hand running through her hair.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Jace lifted Laurel's head up from his chest and set it down gently on the soft pillow. He walked out of the room and shut the door quietly before turning around and bumping into Clary.

"Hey Jace. What were you doing in Laurel's room?" she asked, her red hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I got assigned to watch her. What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were meeting up with Isabelle and Alec," He asked her as he ran his fingers through his still-damp hair.

Clary shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want me to look after her? I'm sure you have lots of stuff to do," She said the last part sarcastically, knowing that Jace had nothing better to do then to either stir up trouble somewhere or just sit around the Institute all day.

"It's fine. I don't mind taking care of her," He said as he nodded toward the room Laurel had been staying in.

Clary unsuccessfully attempted to raise an eyebrow but said nothing. She knew something weird had happened between them, and she just felt like Jace cared for Laurel in some way.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm trying this new thing where I try not to be an arrogant ass all the time-Just most of the time."

Clary rolled her eyes and walked down the plush carpet hallways toward the library. Jace walked back into Laurel's room to see her waking up and rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty," said Jace as he drew the curtains completely back, bright sunlight flooding the room. "You hungry?"

"Did Isabelle cook?" she asked him when he came to the side of the bed and started helping her up.

"Nope," he replied as he got her to her feet.

"I'm starving," she said with a grin. Isabelle was the worst cook they had ever known. So whenever they could, they avoided whatever concoction she had whipped up. They walked to the kitchen and she took a seat at the table.

"Doesn't look like there's anything in here. I'll just go and pick up some take-out," he said after searching through the nearly-empty refrigarator.

"Sounds good," Laurel replied. She looked at Jace and her mind started to wander off. She looked at his gold hair and tawny eyes that rested on his angel-like face, his muscular chest, the white scars that decorated his arms and neck from the runes burnt onto his tan skin. She noticed he was looking at her and she snapped back into reality.

"Well?" he asked her as he put his jacket on.

"Well what?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

He laughed and she could feel her cheeks getting red. "I'm thinking your shoulder's not the only thing that got injured yesterday. I wanted to know what you want to eat."

"It doesn't matter, just whatever," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She winced at the sudden pain and he looked at her, his golden eyes concerned. She shook her head and played with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I'll have Clary stay here with you. I know you guys don't hang out much so this'll be good for you two." Jace zipped up the leather jacket he had on, the fabric black as night.

"Sounds good." Laurel smiled and wondered how she and Clary would get along. As if on cue, the redhead bounded into the kitchen. Her hair was falling down around her shoulders and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Where are you going?" she asked Jace, taking notice of the leather jacket he was wearing.

"To pick up some take-out. Could you watch Laurel while I'm gone?"

"You know, I'm not a child. I can watch myself," Laurel folded her arms over her chest, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"I know your not a child but I don't want you running off and doing something stupid." He waved good-bye and walked out of the kitchen leaving Laurel and Clary alone.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Clary asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Still pretty sore. I wish Magnus' whole healing thing would work a bit faster," she replied, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Clary nodded sympathetically. She had watched Magnus heal several people before and she knew it took a while to work. "I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

"I hope so," muttered Laurel. Her mind stated to wander again and she remembered the faint scent of lemon soap and Jace's delicate fingers as they ran through her hair. The thought of her lying on his muscular chest sent a shiver through her. Clary gave her a confused look. "Are you cold? Do you want me to go get you a jacket?"

Laurel shook her head and heard footsteps moving through the kitchen. She turned around, expecting to see the golden angel she'd been daydreaming about but instead finding Isabelle. Her ebony hair was in a messy bun on he top of her head and she was wearing a red tank top and shorts. "Jace back yet? I'm starving," she said as she took a seat at the table with them. Clary shook her head and they sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Finally, Jace walked into the kitchen holding a brown paper bag filled with take-out cartons.

He handed Laurel a carton, his fingers brushing over hers ever so lightly, lingering there until she let out the breath she'd been holding in. Their eyes locked for just a second but she broke the gaze to take a seat at the table. She ate in silence as Isabelle, Jace, and Clary shared stories and laughed. "I'm gonna go to my room," she said softly before setting down her container and walking to her room, shutting the door behind her. She lied on her bed and waited for sleep to come. And when it did, her dreams were of golden angels that smelled like lemon soap.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter 3 will be up real soon! Thanks again for reading ^^**

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	3. Not Just Training

**Well, here it is! Chapter 3 of Finding Laurel :D I hope you guys like it. This chapter definitely establishes some certain emotions. While they aren't obvious, just be looking out for them :P AHHHHHH! Too many spoilers! Okay, okay! I'll shut up and let you read!**

* * *

The week went by fast. Laurel's shoulder had improved significantly and was completely healed. She was glad to be able to train again with everyone, mainly to get her shoulder back in working order. She would trudge back to her room, her muscles feeling like jelly after practicing with Isabelle for hours on end. But she would wake up, feeling stronger than the day before.

Laurel showed up for training to find Isabelle wasn't there, but instead she found Jace. He had on simple grey sweats and a thin red shirt that allowed his Marks to be visible. He raised an eyebrow and she looked down at what she was wearing-A black sports bra that showed off her flat stomach and black shorts that showed her long legs.

"Were you expecting me?" He smirked.

"I uh, I thought Isabelle was supposed to be helping with my training."

"She's busy." Was all Jace said as he started unfolding the training mats.

"Well, what are we gonna do today?" she asked.

"We'll be working on the beams to practice balance." he replied. He gestured to a grey cable-cord and Laurel sighed. She wasn't _bad_ when it came to balance, but walking on rafters twenty feet in the air wasn't something she enjoyed. She wrappd the cord around her waist and climbed to the top of the rafters. She walked to-and-fro, balancing herself carefully on the wooden beams.

The brown-eyed girl let her mind wander and she imagined herself floating in the air, moving across a bridge as a waterfall roared behind her.

"Flip." He called up to her.

Jace's voice snapped her out of her dream and she nodded her head, turned her back to Jace, and flipped off of the beam. She landed five feet above the ground, undid the cord, fell toward the mats, and rolled to a standing position.

Jace had a smile on his face and she took that as a good sign. "Good job," he said simply before he was darting towards her. She did a simple back-flip to the side, avoiding his body as it came toward her. He quickly recovered, and before she could think he was already sprinting towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and sent her falling to the ground. She looked up at him, his golden hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Giving up already?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance," she replied as she kicked upward, catching Jace by surprise and sending him flailing backwards. She moved gracefully towards him and shoved him, sending him staggering back.

"Someone's been practicing," he said as he moved slowly toward her, like a lion about to pounce on its prey. He leaped towards her and grabbed her from behind, his arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She could hear her heart pounding in her head as they stood there, his arm locked around her. He let go of her and she stumbled a bit before turning around to face him.

"I think we've practiced enough," he said with a grin before beginning to fold up the mats.

She took a long drink from the bottle of water she brought, fanning herself with her hand. She heard a phone start ringing and looked over to see Jace answering his.

"Hello? Isabelle? Wait-Yeah. Yeah we'll be right there." He started running down the hall toward his room. Laurel followed close behind, wondering what happened. "Get in your gear and meet me outside," he said as he shut his door behind him.

Laurel hurried to her room and put on the familiar pants and shirt made of the flexible black material. She laced up her boots like she'd done thousands of times, grabbed both her Steele and Seraph Blade from her top drawer, and darted down the halls and to the elvator. She pressed the button and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made its way up. The metal gates opened and she practically jumped inside before pushing the button over and over again as if it would get her downstairs any faster, which she knew it wouldn't. As soon as the metal gates opened again, she sprinted past the rows of pews and darted out the front door where Jace was waiting.

**O.O.O.O.O**

The sky was a dark grey and it was pouring rain when Laurel ran out of the building. "Come on," said Jace as he started running through the streets with amazing speed and grace. Laurel followed him close behind and Jace knew that she'd want to know where they were going. He dodged the people carrying brightly colored umbrellas and wearing heavy trench coats. Isabelle had called, her voice frantic, to tell him that Alec, Clary, and herself needed his help-Then the line went dead.

Isabelle had told him where they were at and as he darted through the streets, he whipped his head from side to side, searching for the location. He stopped in front of an abandoned motel, the building falling apart. Laurel stopped next to him and looked at the building, her brow furrowed. Jace held back a grin-She looked like she was questioning the reasons of life. She looked at him and raised a brow but he simply shook his head before she could say anything.

He moved up the walkway that led to the door. It was bent in two and had both black and red blood on it. Jace pulled a sword from his belt and he moved into the building. The light from the blade cast an eerie glow around them, but they still couldn't see much. "Hang on, I think I have my witchlight," said Laurel as she rummaged through her pockets. She finally pulled out the glowing rock and it sent rays of light through out the dark building.

Suddenly a loud screech erupted out of nowhere. Jace sprinted through the building until he saw five Raum demons. Their scaly, pail white skin looked grey from the lack of light and they were swinging their tentacle arms at Isabelle, Alec, and Clary. He took his sword and rushed one of the demons, slicing off two of its tentacles. He saw Laurel flipping and slashing with her Seraph Blade, taking out one of the demons-The only sign it had been there the pile of goo on the floor.

Jace stabbed the demon he had been fighting, and moved the sword upward, cutting the beast in half. It left a pile of good behind like the first had which allowed him to help Alec who was fighting one on his own while Clary and Isabelle fought side-by-side. Isabelle had taken off most of the demon's tentacles with her whip while Clary was stabbing it with her Seraph Blade.

He heard a scream and he saw Laurel lying on the ground, the Raum demon's tentacles with its blood red suckers and sharp needle teeth, wrapped around her right arm and left leg. Jace rushed over and stabbed and sliced at the demon until all he saw was a puddle of goo under Laurel's limp body.

He hurried to her side and saw what the demon had done to her. The teeth were sticking out of her upper arm and around her mid thigh. The surrounding skin was turning black and Jace bit his lip.

"It hurts Jace," Laurel whispered, her face pale.

"It's okay Laurel. You're going to be okay," he said softly. He swiftly stood up and turned to Alec to tell him to call Magnus but the boy was already calling the warlock. Isabelle and Clary were both watching, fear in their wide eyes as they looked at Laurel.

After a few minutes, Magnus walked in wearing another ridiculous outfit that included black leather pants and a shirt that nearly blinded Jace. "Really? Her again? Can you not go anywhere without being killed?" asked Magnus as he knelt down beside Laurel.

She gritted her teeth, visibly trying to hold back the pain. "Magnus please," Jace hissed, seeing her face grow paler.

"Fine," he replied after seeing the pleading look Alec was giving him. Magnus waved them out of the room and as he was being pushed out the door with Isabelle and Clary, he looked back and saw just a glimpse of Laurel's dark brown eyes before the closed.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! EEEEEEEP! What do you think of Jace and Laurel? SINCEREST APOLOGIES TO ALL MY CLACE FANS! (I ship Clace all the way ;) Just in case you were wondering if I was sane or not) Leave me some reviews, I'll have a poll up soon once I introduce a certain character *Cue Dramatic Music* So just you wait :D **

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	4. Standing Alone

***FaCePaLm* I accidentally updated last chapter with a chapter from one of my other stories XD So, sorry about that guys! They are right next to each other on the list haha. But anyway, I left you guys with a cliffie so here it is! Chapter four of Finding Laurel! **

* * *

Laurel woke up, her eyes frantically searching around the room. Her eyes landed on Jace, sleeping in a chair next to her bed. His blonde hair was falling around his eyes and her fingers ached to move it away. She started to stretch across the bed when a sudden burst of pain shot through her leg and arm. She whimpered and Jace's eyes flew open.

"Laurel are you okay?" he asked, already at her bedside.

She nodded her head and bit her lip tightly. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Jace? What happened?"

He recounted the evening's events, running his hands through her long hair as he told her about the Raum demons. "Does it still hurt?" he asked softly. She nodded her head and he held her a bit tighter. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body as they sat there. "I thought you were honestly going to die."

She looked up at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm glad I didn't," she whispered to him, her fingers lingering on the side of his face near his ear.

"I'm glad you didn't either," he whispered back, holding her head in his hands. He leaned his head down toward hers and closed his golden eyes, his dark lashes casting shadows across his cheek bones. She closed her eyes and she could feel him moving closer, his breath warming her to the core.

"Dinner's ready you-" began a familiar voice before she stopped after seeing the sight before her.

Jace pulled away from Laurel and stood up in one graceful motion. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and she turned away to face the window. Jace walked out the door, moving around Isabelle and disappearing down the hallway.

"I'll uh, bring you back something Laurel," said Isabelle as she shut the door and followed Jace.

Laurel turned around to look at the shut door, her heart still beating frantically in her tiny chest. When the sound of Isabelle's heels hitting the floor had faded, she lied down in bed, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek before exhaustion took over.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel woke up, expecting to see golden eyes but instead finding only darkness. She reached up to her rub her tired eyes and her hand came back wet. She checked the time on her phone-6:45 a.m. She miserably got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a black t-shirt with a bunch of band names written on the back in crimson lettering. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be up. But of course, Jace was there, placing a to-go box of pancakes on the table.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who will bother to get out of bed in the morning," he said, looking up at her with his tawny eyes.

She smiled half-heartedly and sat down at the table, grabbing a few pancakes from the box.

"So I take it you're feeling well, considering you're attacking those pancakes like a starved wolverine." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jace, I'm feeling just fine," she muttered as she placed her dishes in the sink. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when Jace grabbed her hand.

"Laurel," he said, keeping a gentle but firm grip on her.

"What?" she snapped, whipping her head around to face him.

"About last night-"

"What about last night? That was really cruel Jace, playing games with me like that." Laurel yanked her arm from his grasp, grateful it wasn't her injured arm, and stormed out into the hallway.

"I wasn't playing games, Laurel," he said after he began walking beside her.

She looked away, refusing to allow herself to be cast under his spell with those beautiful golden eyes and angular face. "Then what do you call getting ready to kiss me and then storming off?" she hissed, stopping dead in her tracks to face him.

"To be fair, Izzy isn't one to watch other people kiss. I for one don't mind it but she's always found the idea quite stalker-ish. Or maybe just plain creepy," he replied with that charming smirk.

"Jace!" she yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

He seemed unfazed by her attack and continued talking. "Look I'm sorry. It was a mistake, okay? Are you upset?" he spoke to her gently as if he were speaking to a wounded animal.

She remembered the tears that had fallen down her face and she shook her head. "No. No I'm not upset," she lied, even though her dark brown eyes told a different story.

"Good," Jace replied, smiling at her before he disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving a heart-broken Laurel standing alone in the dim hallway.

* * *

**If you have any feels for this story, sorry if I tore them into tiny pieces D': Soon enough my _ (That's where you guys come up with nicknames that I can call my little fandom I have :D) I will be introducing a new character. I've got them all planned out but I'm not sure how to introduce them so, we'll see! That's all I have written for now haha, so forgive me if updates aren't as frequent :( But I still love you guys!**

**With Love ( See :D)**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	5. Pandemonium and Notes

**Expect to see some new faces this chapter ;D And some arrogance from your favorite golden boy! (What would a story be without those witty remarks and sarcastic comments?) So I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5 of Finding Laurel!**

* * *

Laurel walked back to her room and fell onto the bed. _How could you think that Jace liked you? Why do you even like Jace? He could have any girl he wanted, so why would he want you? _

It was a mistake, okay?

She felt stupid and alone, lying there on the fluffy mattress. She must've fallen asleep because she heard a knock on her door and found herself trudging to the door. The brown-haired girl opened it to see Isabelle and Clary on the other side.

"Pandemonium," said Isabelle with a smile on her face. Clary was smiling, although she didn't look very ecstatic.

"Hell yeah," replied Laurel with a grin. Isabelle took her hand and led the girl to her room. She sat Laurel down at the vanity and began digging through her closet. She finally emerged with something black that she handed to Laurel. Clary tried not to laugh, sitting on the edge of Isabelle's bed.

"You're going to put this on _after_ I do your make-up," she said. And before Laurel could object, Isabelle was attacking her with brushes and tubes of God-knows-what. After what felt like forever, Isabelle finally gave up on her assault. "There. Let me just say that you look _sexy._"

Laurel looked in the mirror and she had to look again just to make sure it was _her._ The smoky eyeshadow made her eyes look much darker, framed by long and thick black lashes. Her wavy brown hair was straightened so it fell to the middle of her back. Isabelle pushed her into the bathroom and she emerged wearing a strapless, lacey black dress that stopped about mid-thigh. "And you'll have to wear these," said Isabelle as she handed her a pair of black pumps.

Isabelle did Clary's make-up before doing her own. Clary changed into a grey, sleeveless dress, the color of storm clouds that had a v-neck and cinched waist. Isabelle was wearing a strapless crimson dress that was short in the front but long in the back, ending only an inch or two above the floor. She and Clary both had thigh sheathes for their Seraph Blades and Isabelle had a special place to put her whip.

Laurel walked down the hall and toward the elevator when they were greeted by Jace and Alec who were both dressed in all black.

"Hey Alec," said Laurel, doing her best to ignore the golden-haired boy in front of her.

"Hey Laurel," he said, brushing his black hair out of his blue eyes and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jace's eyes moving up and down her body and she felt exposed in the dress. She hurried out the door and everyone followed. They all walked to the club together, Isabelle and Clary chatting and Jace and Alec just walking. When they reached the club, Laurel could hear the music from outside-And inside was no better. Music was blaring from every corner and blue lights would flash and shine.

Laurel made her way toward the dance floor, not caring who followed her. As she was walking, she ran into a large figure making their way across the floor. She stumbled and a hand reached out to steady her. She saw the black swirling Marks and a faint sense of reassurance flooded her. She looked up to see a boy smiling at her.

He had fair hair, a pale blonde color and sky-blue eyes veiled by long and pale lashes. He had on a grey button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and he was wearing stone-washed jeans. He was incredibly handsome and she found herself not being able to speak as she looked at him.

"I uh-I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Oh no, it's fine," he said, still smiling at her. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at her. "I'm Isaac," he said, extending a hand.

"Laurel," she replied, taking his hand in hers. When she let go, his fingers lingered a bit on her wrist, but the feeling was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"It's nice to meet you Laurel. What's a pretty Shadowhunter like yourself doing here?" he asked, his voice charming and smooth like velvet.

She blushed a bit and he grinned. "I'm here with some of my friends from the New York Institute," she explained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm away from Idris and haven't got a place to stay. Would they mind my staying there?" He asked, walking off the dance floor, away from the bodies glistening with sweat.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I'll go see if I can find one of them. I'll just be a minute." She said, before hurrying off to find Isabelle. "Isabelle!" She called out over the music, when she spotted the raven-haired girl in the crimson dress.

"Hey Laurel! What's up?" She asked, taking a sip from a drink in her hand. Laurel told her of Isaac and how he needed a place to stay while he was away from Idris. "Sure. Tell him he can stay as long as he needs." She said with a smile before returning to the group of people she'd been chatting with.

Laurel walked back to where Isaac was and smiled. "They said you could stay as long as you needed."

"Thanks Laurel. Hey, do you wanna dance?" he asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. She wondered if he did that a lot. She nodded her head and he lead her out to the dance floor. The music was pounding in her ears while she swayed to the music. She was standing about a foot away from him but he edged closer, and soon enough, their bodies were pressed against each other.

She courageously brought her hand up to his neck, wrapping her hand around him. He was hot and she could feel a thin layer of sweat on his skin, but she didn't care. He put his hands on her hips and they moved to the beat of the bass. His hands moved up her waist and he held her closer to him if that were even possible.

Suddenly, his lips brushed hers. She let out a tiny gasp but she intertwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, letting his mouth press into hers. His lips were sweet and she could feel the heat from them warming her to the tips of her toes.

"By the Angel. Have you ever heard of too much PDA?" asked a familiar, sarcastic voice. Laurel broke away and turned to see Jace standing to their side, his arms crossed over his chest.

Laurel glared at him, one hand lingering on Isaac's shoulder. "What the hell do you want Jace?" she hissed.

He smirked and walked over to her. "I thought you'd been taken by a demon but nope, just one of those pretty-boy Hollister models."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty Abercrombie?" Isaac asked, facing Jace.

"That's _Mister _Abercrombie to you sir." Jace replied, pointing a finger at Isaac.

Isaac scoffed and turned to Laurel. "Do you want to go ahead and head back to the Institute so you could maybe show me around?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. Laurel nodded and took his hand. But before they could move very far, Jace was in front of them, placing a hand on her chest as if to hold her back.

"Wait a second. You're taking_ him _to the Institute. May I remind you that Maryse won't especially approve of you bringing boys up to that bedroom of yours," Jace said, a warning tone in his voice along with the usual sarcasm.

Laurel rolled her brown eyes and moved swiftly past Jace, Isaac's hand in hers. Before they could get very far, she looked over her shoulder and called out to him: "And may I remind you that Maryse isn't aware of the thousands of girls_ you've _lured up to that bedroom of _yours._" She replied, mocking him. He just stared as she turned around and followed Isaac's lead out the door of the club.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel led Isaac to a spare room in the Institute, the hallways empty and dark. He walked in and took a look around while she leaned against the doorframe. "Is this going to be okay?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Yeah. It's great actually. About tonight..." His voice trailed off and he looked up at her. She could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks and she looked at the ground. She could hear his soft footsteps as he walked over to her. He placed his fingertips under her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes were looking into his. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her with a grin.

She smiled and he leaned his head down, not bothering to be gentle this time. The kiss was filled with want and need as their lips crashed together for the second time that evening. With their lips still locked together, Isaac guided them to the bed and they fell down onto the mattress, Isaac lying on top of her. His callused fingertips traced the Runes on her neck and she shivered.

_I wonder if this is what it'd be like to kiss Jace._

Why was she thinking about Jace? He obviously had no interest in her. She continued to kiss Isaac, tangling her fingers in his pale hair. _Jace. _The single word echoed around her head and she found herself sitting up, trying to regain her breath.

"Laurel? Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up beside her, rubbing her back.

She swallowed before managing a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Isaac looked at her as if he knew she was lying before he smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Good," he said as he layed down on the bed, his elbow propped up on the mattress and his head resting in his hand.

She laughed and rested her head in her hand like Isaac, facing him, studying him like a painting. She held his hand in hers. "Enough about me. Tell me about you," she said, curious to learn more about the boy.

"Well, I was born in Idris and I've traveled around the world just for fun. I found myself here in New York and it was my lucky day because I met the most beautiful Shadowhunter I've ever seen," he said with a sly smile.

She could tell she was blushing from the heat in her cheeks. "Well you aren't too bad yourself pretty boy," she grinned and he laughed. Laurel heard footsteps and suddenly Jace was standing in the doorway.

"If I had known it was this easy to get a girl into bed, I could've saved myself a _lot_ of time," he said with a smirk.

Laurel walked up to him and pointed toward the hallway. "Go away Jace," she said coldly.

"Girls are so dramatic," he muttered before walking to his bedroom.

"I'm guessing I should probably head back to my room. Good night," said Laurel as she walked toward the door. She stopped herself and turned around to give Isaac a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and walked back to her own bedroom.

After tossing Isabelle's dress and shoes into a pile on the floor and changing into shorts and a tank top, Laurel lied down. But when her head hit the pillow, she heard a sound like crumpling paper. She looked under the pillow to see a note. Her eyes grew wide and tears threatened to spill over as she read it over and over again. Five words:

_I know who you are._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHH! So that's chapter 5! What do you guys think of Isaac? And yes, he's the new character I was talking about :D**

**What did the note mean? Is Isaac who he says he is? Are Laurel and Jace done for good, or is there hope for the unlikely pair?**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	6. A Dark Library

**Sorry in adnvance for the short chapter D: But I couldn't wait for you guys to read it! So enjoy chapter 6 of Finding Laurel!**

* * *

Jace walked down the hallway to his bedroom, a million thoughts racing through his head._ How could she kiss Isaac? Does she even care anymore? _

"Snap out of it Jace. She wasn't yours to begin with," he muttered to himself as he entered the pristine bedroom. He slipped off his clothes from Pandemonium and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants before lying down on the bed.

Something about that Isaac guy made him feel uneasy, and he didn't like feeling that way. He shook the thoughts out of his head and decided to walk around the Institute. He threw on a shirt and headed toward the room where the piano was. Something about playing it seemed to always make him forget about what was going on around him.

As Jace was passing by the library, he heard a noise come from inside the closed doors. He opened them quietly and looked inside the dark room to see a figure hunched over the large desk in the center of the room. He took a step forward and the figure's head whipped up and looked at him.

Jace darted forward and was about to grab the figure when they stumbled to the side, sending him crashing down onto the floor. The figure backed up until their back was against the wall of books, their head turning from side to side as if they were trying to figure out where to go. Jace sprung up from the ground and hurried over to the figure. The person used the bookshelf as a base, putting their arms against it and kicking both feet up into Jace's chest.

Jace staggered back into the desk, falling over the chair that was seated there. The library doors opened again to reveal Isabelle and Alec standing there: Isabelle with her whip and Alec with his Seraph Blade.

"Jace!" Alec shouted after seeing his _parabatai _sprawled on the ground. Alec hurried over to Jace and helped him up while Isabelle rushed to the figure still standing against the wall of books. Isabelle took her whip and aimed it at the figure's feet but they leaped into the air, sailing over Isabelle's head and landing in front of the desk.

Jace turned the lights on and couldn't believe who he saw. "You? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel's eyes flew open after hearing a loud crash from somewhere in the building. She looked down in her hand and saw the note she had found earlier, crumpled up in her hand. She heard another crash and her heart started racing.

She sat up and moved carefully toward the door, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She looked down the hallway and she heard another noise coming from the direction of the library. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Just as she was about to start walking toward the library, she felt something hard hit the back of her head. "Huh?" she muttered before she fell to the ground, the darkness swallowing her.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"What am _I _doing here? In case you forgot, I was invited to stay here Mister Abercrombie," said Isaac, his arms crossed over his chest.

"_Mister Abercrombie_?" asked Alec, a look of confusion on his face. "Did I miss the nicknames meeting or something?"

"Or something," answered Jace, still looking at Isaac. "Figured you'd still be with Laurel pretty boy."

Isaac shrugged. "After you waltzed in, she decided to head to her room."

"My sheer amazing-ness must have been too much for her to handle," said Jace with a smirk.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go see if she's up. Although, I don't have the slightest idea as of how someone could've slept through _that_," she said before leaving the large room.

"Would you two stop arguing over your good looks and mind telling me why you got into a random fight at three in the morning?" asked Alec who was a bit upset he'd been woken up.

"Well," began Isaac. "I came in here to-" He was interrupted by a loud scream echoing through the building. "What was-"

"Izzy!" yelled Alec as he sprinted out the door with Jace and Isaac close behind. Jace stopped abruptly when he saw Isabelle standing over a dark spot in the floor, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Izzy? What happened?" he asked, seeing her wide eyes.

"I-It-It's Laurel," she stammered. "She's gone."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :O**

**Why was Isaac in the library? Where did Laurel go? And who was that note from? What did it mean? **

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'd like to ask you guys something. Would you rather me do:**

**A) Shorter chapters and update more frequently**

**OR**

**B) Longer chapters but not update as often**

**And don't forget to vote on who Laurel should be with! You cna find the poll on my profile :D Thanks for reading you guys! **

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	7. Visions of Blood

**That's right! Today's my birthday! And as my present to you, I give you another chapter of Finding Laurel! Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Jace who was trying to keep his eyes away from the dark spot in the floor.

"I mean, she's not in her room and there's blood on the floor right outside her door," said Isabelle who was visibly shaken. Suddenly, Clary emerged from the girl's bedroom holding a piece of paper.

"Look what I found in her room," she said, extending the hand that held the note. Jace snatched it out of her hand and looked over it, his eyes darting from left to right over and over again.

"What does it say?" asked Alec.

"I know who you are."

replied Jace grimly as he handed the note to Alec.

"What do you think it means?" inquired Clary, her red hair sticking up around her head.

"Someone's out to get Laurel." Jace swallowed the lump in his throat. "And it looks like they already got her."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the pitch-black room. Her heart started pounding as the memories came flooding back into her mind.

"_Pandemonium_," "_Isaac,_" "_The note,_" "_Isaac's lips,_" "_Jace,_" "_Jace,_" "_Jace._" Her stomach twisted thinking about the golden-haired boy. She groaned and reached to rub her head but her wrists cried out in pain.

"What the..." She saw the restraints bounding her wrists and she started breathing heavily. There was no way in _hell_ he'd found her. He couldn't have-It was impossible.

Laurel heard heavy footsteps coming from above her, and she shrunk back against the wall-Praying that the darkness would swallow her again.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Should we get the Clave?" asked Isaac who had been in the library cleaning up.

"No," said Jace, who was leaning against the wall biting his nails. "No, we can't get the Clave."

"Why the hell not?" asked Isabelle as she stopped pacing abruptly.

"Because, Isabelle, the Clave has the collective intelligence of a pineapple. I doubt there's much they can do to help with this. Besides," Jace said with a shrug. "I'll be going to look for her."

"Jace, you can't be serious. You have no idea what you're up against." protested Alec who had been playing with the frayed edges on his shirt.

"That may be but I'm not about to let an innocent Shadowhunter _die._" Jace snapped.

Alec sunk back against the wall and looked at the floor, his dark hair hanging in front of his face. No one said another word and Jace took the opportunity to walk back to his room.

The familiar room was plain-The walls bare and even the bedspread a pristine white color. Jace shut the door and fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Why the hell am I moping around,_ he thought angrily.

Jace stood up and walked to his dresser. He yanked one of the drawers open and pulled out his gear. The black material was worn and familiar-The black always made his hair look more golden than it was. Jace's seraph blade was lying on his bedside table. He snatched it up and jammed it in his weapons belt along with his steele and a few daggers.

Jace drew a quick silent rune before moving down the hallway-More like sprinting really. He found himself in front of Laurel's room where the crimson puddle was. He used his dagger to cut off a piece of the carpet, the fabric still soaked with the blood. Jace was outside the Institute moments later, the piece of thread in his pocket. He clenched the fabric tightly in his grasp before drawing a rune on his hand. The familiar sting was almost comforting.

He shut his eyes tightly, and the vision came to him. He saw a dark and damp place, the walls were black and cracking. But the thing that worried him the most was the blood-It was everywhere. on the walls, on the ground, and tiny droplets on the ceiling. A dark shape caught his eye-A hunched figure chained to the wall. Their dark brown hair was stringy and their skin looked pale. The figure lifted its head up. Suddenly, the vision ended and Jace found himself standing on the Institute steps, his golden eyes blazing.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel bit her lip harshly to keep a cry escaping from her lips, as the whip hit her skin.

"I trained you to be tough-What happened?" asked the voice that made her stomach churn as the whip was brought down again.

"I'm not a monster like you," she spat between clenched teeth. She would not cry, she would not give in, and she would _not_ let him have her again.

"Without me, you'd be nothing," he retorted, his eyes blazing.

"Go burn in hell," she snapped, her face burning with anger.

She regretted it as soon as she'd said it because his hand came flying toward her head. The last thing she saw was his menacing glare before his palm hit her temple, and everything went black.

* * *

**What did you guys think?! I've decided to do a sort of Q and A thing so leave me a question, maybe I'll answer it :D You guys are amazing! Thanks for reading! Also, whoever can tell me who took Laurel will make an appearence in my story :D So PM me your guesses and if you're correct, I will ask for a basic description of you so I can put you in the story! Whether you're good or bad, that's my decision :D Haha! So get those guesses out! **

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	8. Come and Find Me

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while but life's been all kinds of crazy lately :P Anyways, here is chapter 8 of****_ Finding_****_Laurel_****!**

* * *

Jace didn't know how long he'd been standing outside the Institute, but apparently long enough to where he'd eventually sat down on the stone steps and stared out into the street. One thing that bothered him more than Laurel's disappearence, was Isaac. He knew that the mysterious boy had something to with Laurel going missing. And, even though every muscle in his body was screaming to go and confront him, he knew he needed evidence. Jace heard the familiar groan of the door start to open and suddenly, he was hidden in the shadows, his back pressed against the wall of the church. It was Isaac.

The fair-haired boy had a sword strapped to his back and a dagger hanging from his belt. He turned his head from the left and then to the right before moving down the walkway and disappearing down the street. Jace released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and took his steele out of his belt, not wanting to waste any time. He drew the glamour rune on his arm, the familiar sting on his skin almost comforting.

Jace slipped out into the street, keeping his eyes on the boy walking through New York City. Right, left, left, right, left. Then, Isaac stopped. Jace pressed his back against the brick wall of the alley before peaking his head around the corner. He peeled away the glamour and saw, not an old restaurant, but a large Victorian manor. The paint was chipping away and the door was slightly ajar. Isaac slipped in and Jace followed close behind, shutting the door behind him. Isaac whistled as he took the dagger from his belt and spun it absentmindedly, making his way down a set of stairs. Jace waited until the footsteps were barely audible before moving down the stairs himself.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel heard footsteps coming down the old stairs. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Isaac standing in front of her. "Isaac," she croaked, her throat burning as if she'd swallowed fire. Isaac placed a finger under her chin, holding her head up so her gaze met his.

"He didn't think I'd be able to find you, but I showed him," he said, smiling. But this time, there was nothing warm or inviting about his smile; it was a malicious grin she'd only ever seen on one other person. Looking at his face more closely, Laurel noticed a dark ring surrounding his cold, blue iris.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Isaac moved his finger away and her head feel for a moment before she looked back up at him.

"You wouldn't understand Laurel; you're young-naive," he responded. "But _maybe_ I can save you." His finger traced her jawline and his eyes ran lazily over her. "All you have to do is join us."

**O.O.O.O.O**

As Jace neared the bottom of the winding staircase, the smell of garbage and blood filled the air, making him nearly gag. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, a sense of both relief and fear washed over him. Laurel was chained to the wall and Isaac was standing in front of her. Jace's hand went to the dagger in his belt and he prepared himself to attack Isaac and save Laurel. But suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Now now Jonathan," spoke a familiar voice into his ear. "can't have you ruining my plans now, can we?"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel stared at Isaac, trying to process what he'd just told her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"Don't be stupid Laurel. I know you're smarter than this," Isaac sneered, his blue eyes digging into her like shards of glass.

She was about to reply when she heard another set of footsteps-Two footsteps actually. Isaac moved toward the stairs, hiding the figure's from her brown eyes. The fair-haired boy moved out of the way and Laurel felt like pure ice was running through her veins when she saw the people.

Jace was being shoved into Isaac. His golden hair was matted with blood and his clothes were ripped in several places. Why did he hurt Jace? He shouldn't have-There was no reason to have hurt the amber-eyed boy.

"_Father_," she whispered in horror.

The man who had caused her so much pain-the man who had tortured her every waking moment-looked at her with cold eyes.

"Hello Laurel," he said with a sadistic smile, matching the one Isaac was wearing perfectly. "Glad to see you're awake."

**O.O.O.O.O**

Jace realized he was being held in an iron grip but it was hard to focus on anything when his head was throbbing painfully. He heard a voice-two voices actually-and they were both so familiar. One made him forget the pain while the other seemed to make it stronger.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw the white-haired man standing there, his arms crossed as he looked at Laurel. He heard her whisper a word; a single word that made his head spin.

_Father._

Then, everything went black.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel let out a scream as Jace's body hit the ground with a dull thud. _This isn't real, _she told herself as she shut her eyes tightly, _Jace is fine._ She looked up at her captor with blazing eyes that looked as if they were made of pure fire.

"You _monster,_" she spat. "Why did you hurt Jace? He means nothing to you."

The man snickered as he moved closer to her. "Because Laurel," he began, his voice smooth like velvet. "He's my son."

* * *

**Well guys, I decided to combine chapters 8 and 9 because they were both short and I felt like they went together so, yep :P Haha! Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to comment questions and I shall select a few to answer next time I update!**

**With Love**

**GirlWhoDreams13 **


	9. Open My Eyes

**Hey Guys :D Here is Chapter 9 of Finding Laurel! I really hope you guys like it, it was definitely a fun chapter to write! Soooooo, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Laurel looked down at her hands just as she had for the last twenty minutes since Valentine had locked her and Jace in a cell. Her wrists were raw, the skin peeling away, and surrounded by a ring of dried blood; it hurt to move them, so she simply looked at them as if that would make them no longer ache.

She glanced over at Jace who was beginning to stir. He sat up but put a hand to his head. "What the hell happened?" he groaned, looking around before his amber eyes rested on Laurel. The golden-haired boy was at her side in a flash, his eyes searching hers for answers. "Laurel, are you okay?" his voice was sincere as he spoke.

Laurel nodded her head even though she was lying. _"Because Laurel, he's my son."_ Those words rang out in her head over and over again, like they were taunting her.

Jace's mouth was set in a thin line-It was obvious that he knew she was lying. Laurel felt tears burning her eyes and she clenched them shut, not wanting Jace to see her cry. But the boy wrapped an arm around her, holding her to his chest as he rubbed her back. She felt safe in his arms; she felt loved. But she knew it couldn't happen. Jace was her _brother._

Brother.

The word burned her tongue even though she'd only thought it. "Laurel, what's wrong?" Jace asked, his voice soft. "Is this about Valentine?"

She nodded her head numbly before sitting up and looking into his eyes. They usually held a sharp, predatory gaze; but now, they were soft and concerning. "Jace, you don't know why Valentine kidnapped me, but _I do,_" she said before taking a deep breath. "Valentine is my father Jace."

Jace's hand froze on her back before he pulled it away and ran his fingers through his blood-matted hair. "_What?_" he finally asked after what felt like years of cold silence. "How is that even possible?" He seemed to be talking to himself now as he stood up and began pacing the small cell.

Laurel pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. What exactly_ did _you say to someone who you just found out is your brother?

"We have to get out of here," Jace said as he bit his fingernails, his eyes searching the cell for a way to escape.

Laurel stood up but immediately regretted the decision as black spots danced in her vision. Her hands clawed the wall for something to brace herself, but a pair of hands were suddenly around her, holding her up. "I've got you," Jace said softly, his warm breath hitting her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Jace could visibly see how just speaking to Laurel affected her. It made his heart beat faster and his head spin. He could feel her skin, warm and flushed beneath her tattered clothing. There was only one other person who made him feel this way: Clary. He knew he had to stop feeling this way, especially towards his_ sisters._

He moved his head slightly and his lips brushed her ear, the contact sending adrenaline through his veins. Jace swallowed as Laurel turned to look at him. Her brown eyes held something he'd only seen in Clary's green ones: Desire. And he knew his own amber eyes held the same look. It was as if his body was acting on its own; his head was moving towards hers and his eyes were on her lips which were cracked and slightly bloody. But the golden-haired boy couldn't bring himself to care.

Laurel didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to feel Jace's lips pressed against hers. How was it possible to want something that was so wrong? Jace cupped her face in his scarred, calloused hands, his slender fingers handling her like fine china. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his ripped shirt. Something warm spread across her fingers and she gasped as she staggered back. The brown-haired girl looked down at her hands which were stained in crimson blood.

"Jace," she whispered.

The Shadowhunter looked down at his shirt as a dark spot spread across the fabric. Laurel heard a loud scream and soon realized it was her own. She heard footsteps pounding down the hallway, echoing off the stone walls, and soon enough, Valentine was opening the cell door. A look of worry flashed across his face before being replaced by his usual stony expression.

"Don't just stand there you bastard!" Laurel yelled angrily as Jace crumpled to the ground.

"Now Laurel, no need to be hateful. I'll help Jace." She raised a brow. There was something about his tone that made Laurel think he wasn't done talking. "If you join me and Isaac."

"Laurel, don't," Jace said weakly, his face strained and pale.

She inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes. _Jace. I have to do this for Jace. _The brown-eyed girl opened her eyes as she exhaled before answering:

"I'll join you."

"No!" Jace shouted, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Less than a second later, Isaac was standing behind Jace, his hands gripping the injured boy's shoulders tightly. How did he move so fast? She hadn't even seen _Jace_ move that fast. Isaac took his steele from his belt and he pressed the burning tip against Jace's back. When he was finished, the tension in Jace's face disappeared before his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground with a dull thud.

"What did you do?" Laurel asked, her tone frantic, as she knelt down beside Jace's unconscious form.

Isaac smirked. "We weren't about to drag him away kicking and screaming," the fair-haired boy replied, his tone bored as he spoke to her.

"Why do you need him?" she asked, glaring at Valentine.

"Because Laurel, I want all my children to be together." He smiled sinisterly and, as if on cue, a figure was shoved into the small and damp room. Their red hair was damp with blood on the tips and their green eyes were wide when they saw Jace lying on the floor.

"_Clary,_" Laurel said, looking at the girl with a horrified expression.

"Isn't this just marvelous?" Valentine asked, clasping his hands together as he looked at the two girls in front of him. "All my children, together at last."

"_What_?" Clary gasped, her eyes moving from Valentine to Laurel and back again.

"Clarissa, Laurel is your dear sister," he replied with cold eyes. Watching the shocked expression on Clary's face only brought a smirk to his own. "I'm going to let you and your sister catch up. Jace may wake up in a few hours, so, until then, get along," Valentine added with a sadistic smile before walking out of the cell and shutting the door as Isaac slipped out behind him, following him like a second shadow down the corridor.

* * *

**:D So now Clary's been captured as well. Is there a love triangle in the future? Hmmmm? :D Mwahaha. While my friend read this, the entire time she's just going, "I hate you." So, I must be a really mean person then xD Hope you guys like it! Remember to leave questions and also review, favorite, and follow! **

**With Love**

**GirlWhoDreams13**


	10. Experiments and Nightmares

**Okay guys, I had SOOOO much fun writing this chapter! Prepare for some extra fluffy-fluffiness ;) Have fun reading and don't forget to leave me some questions and review! I love love LOVE reviews! Thanks you guys!**

* * *

Clary sat on the cold floor of the cell, her eyes wandering over to Jace every few minutes to see if he'd woken up: He hadn't. She glanced up at Laurel who was obviously distraught.

"I gave myself over to Valentine," Laurel said quietly, breaking the silence that had hung in the air for the last hour.

Her green eyes went wide with shock when she heard the girl's quiet words. "What?" she gasped. "W-Why would you give yourself to Valentine?"

Laurel exhaled slowly before looking up at Clary. "He said he-" she stopped herself as if contemplating her words. "He said, he wouldn't hurt Jace."

Someone else cares about Jace?

Clary looked at the other girl who's dark eyes were on Jace, shining with sadness. Laurel brushed a few matted strand of bloody, golden hair from his angular face. Then, she saw something. The slightest flutter of his eyes. She knew Laurel had seen it to because the girl was holding her hand as if touching him had electrocuted her.

Jace's eyes opened, the amber irises as bright as ever. He sat up slowly, carefuly, looking from Clary to Laurel and back again.

"Jace," both girls said in unison.

He remained quiet, not a single word escaping his lips as he looked at them.

"Jace, are you okay?" asked Laurel as she placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine but..." His voice trailed off and his brow furrowed.

"But what Jace?" Clary asked, fear rising in her chest.

"But who are you and who's Jace?" he asked, looking at Clary and then Laurel, obviously expecting an answer.

"Jace," Clary began, trying to hide the panic in her voice. "Jace it's _me_-Clary. And that's Laurel. We're your sisters."

"What..." His voice faltered and he groaned as he clutched his head. "_Ungh,_" he groaned. "_Stop._"

Laurel and Clary both watched with horrified expressions as the golden-haired boy fell to the stone floor, pulling at his hair and groaning.

"Jace," Laurel finally said, her voice soft. "you're going to be okay," she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Clary gasped as Jace sat up, shaking his head.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked, looking at Laurel who lookd over at Clary. Jace looked over at the emerald-eyed girl as well, his amber eyes full of question.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice as the cell door slid open, the metal scraping against the ground. "I should've known it wouldn't have worked on you; you're much stronger than I thought," Valentine said as he stood in front of the trio, his fair-haired minion missing from his side.

"What are you talking about Valentine?" Clary asked, her head racing.

"All in good time Clarissa. In fact, I need you to come with me dear," he said, jerking her up by her arm.

Clary could only stare at him with wide eyes as he pulled her out of the cell, shut the metal door, and dragged her down the corridor.

**O.O.O.O.O**

_Clary._

Valentine got to her. The thought of never seeing Clary again made Jace's stomach twist into a giant knot. That's when he realized Laurel was still in the room, hugging her knees to her chest and staring numbly at the floor.

"My fault," she muttered.

"Laurel, what are you talking about?" Jace asked as he moved closer to the frightened girl.

"If-If I had just been more careful, he-he wouldn't have found me," she admitted, looking up at him with sadness gleaming in her dark eyes.

"Laurel, don't blame yourself for this," he uttered softly as he wrapped an arm around her shaking form. Comfort. He could comfort her. That's all it was. Comfort.

"How can I not Jace? I've been running for so many years. I thought I-I escaped and I let my gaurd down and-"

Jace couldn't handle listening to her blame herself for everything. It was like she was breaking. Slowly, yet surely, breaking into a million pieces he would never quite find again.

He pressed his lips to hers, wondering if she would react to the kiss. His question was answered when she tangled her small hands in his hair and pulled on it ever so slightly, causing a small groan to escape his lips.

Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his waist. His lips left her mouth for a moment before he pressed them against her jaw and down her neck, smirking against the soft skin when he felt her shiver underneath him.

He kissed her shoulder, pushing the sleeve of her shirt down as he went, moving his lips across the bare skin there as her hands wandered across his torso and neck, raising gooseumps on his tanned skin. Jace kissed back up her neck and jaw, nibbling on her ear when he reached it.

"Jace," she murmured softly.

But the voice he heard wasn't Laurel's, it was Clary's. He pulled away to see no longer the dark-haired girl, but the girl with fiery hair and bright green eyes that bore into him. Then, she started to change again, her face turning into Laurel and back to Clary. It was Laurel's lips, Clary's nose, Laurel's hair, Clary's eyes: But the girl in front of him continued to shift and change until she disappeared completely, leaving him alone in the dark dungeon.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Jace woke up, gasping for breath.

_It was just a dream._

He glanced over at Laurel who was curled up in the corner of the cell, shivering. Jace crawled over to her and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her cold form to his body.

"All my fault," she muttered before her breathing became steady and no more words escaped her lips.

* * *

**Awww. And no, in case you were wondering, Laurel and Jace did not really kiss. It was all a dream so, sorry to my Laurace fans out there that are shipping this couple :O**

**What was Valentine trying to do with Jace? Will it work on Clary? And what's the story behind Laurel? How does she know Valentine?**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and ask me some QUESTIONS :D You guys are A-MA-ZING and I love you all!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	11. Interesting Dreams and Chilling Screams

**Hey guys! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter because that was probably my favorite one to write so far! This chapter is a tad bit shorter but I really hope you all like it!**

* * *

Laurel's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was the muscular arm wrapped around her. She attempted to pull his arm off but he only pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder, his lips brushing her neck.

"Jace," she said softly.

"Hmm," he said, his voice muffled.

"Get up," she replied.

She turned her head in time to see Jace hastily take his arm off her and stand up, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry Laurel I-Last night you looked really cold and, well, I'm pretty hot so..." He smirked, obviously attempting to play off the fact that he'd slept next to his sister, his arm wrapped around her and his head buried in her neck.

Laurel rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall, the cold stone making her shiver. She closed her eyes and the image was there. It was always different but it was always something she had no use for. She exhaled slowly, letting the vision take over her mind.

_Laurel was on her knees on the shore of Lake Lyn, quiet tears streaming down her cheeks. Someone grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet, causing her to scream._

_"Hush child," ordered the man who had white hair that reminded her of snow. "We must be getting back to the house."_

_Laurel nodded her head, unsure of what else to say. They walked to the manor, the man holding her hand as they walked, his touch gentler than before. When she got inside, her eyes were wide with excitement when she saw the beautiful building._

_"Come," he said sternly as he began walking toward one of the rooms. Laurel followed close behind, wondering where they were going. Her question was answered when they arrived in the library, the man strolling over to one of the bookshelves once he entered the grand room. He pulled a book from the case and suddenly, the bookcase moved revealing a set of stone steps._

_He beckoned for her to follow him and she obeyed, scurrying after the man as he descended the stairs. When they reached the last step, Laurel's eyes rested on a hunched figure in the corner of the room. The fear in her brown eyes was evident and she barely had time to scream before a hand was clasped over her mouth and the needle was shoved into her neck._

Laurel let out a small groan as she opened her eyes. Jace was standing there, looking bewildered.

"_Laurel,_" he finally managed to say. "What_ was _that?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not bothering to stand up: She felt too weak. Most of the times when she got the images, nothing like this happened. It was like waking up from a dream. But this time, her skin looked pale and she was sweating as if she'd just run a marathon.

"I-I just saw _you _and _Valentine,_" he said, looking confused.

Laurel's eyes went wide. "H-How did you see that?"

"Laurel, tell me what I just saw," he demanded.

"My first memory of Valentine," she answered.

"But, you looked like you were _eight _in that, whatever you want to call it."

"A vision," she corrected. "I get them a lot but, I've never felt this weak after one."

"Has anyone ever seen one of your visions before?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

Laurel shook her head. "I don't think so. Not anyone...except you." She absent-mindedly pressed a hand to his cheek, gasping when the images flooded through her mind. It was a dream. She could feel Jace's lips on her skin, feel the emptiness he felt when she disappeared: This was his dream. She let her hand fall and she looked in Jace's amber eyes.

"Laurel, what happened?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I-I saw your dream," she said quietly.

Jace's eyes went wide. Whether it was from embarrassment, anger, surprise, or all three, she didn't know. He ran his fingers through his golden locks, breathing deeply.

"Laurel-" he began. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It-it's okay," she said, her words sincere.

"No it's not!" he shouted, his eyes blazing like gold being melted down as he stood up. "I shouldn't be feeling this way, Laurel! It's wrong!"

"How do you think I feel? This isn't just a one-way street Jace. There are two sides to this!" she yelled, anger swelling in her chest.

"Oh yeah? What are those sides? One street Laurel: we're related. That's it. Nothing more to it. Do you not understand that?"

"Yes Jace, I understand completely. I'm not a child! But tell me, right here, right now, that you don't have feelings for me. Because I have feelings for you Jace. I'm admitting it because it hurts to keep them in. It hurts to not tell anyone, even though it's so wrong," she said, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she stood up just as Jace had done.

Jace's mouth was set in a thin line by the time she finished speaking. "Yes, Laurel. I have feelings for you. What kind of feelings? I don't know. All I know is that when Alec and Isabelle brought you to the Institute, bloody and broken, I felt almost scared. And when you were attacked by the Raum demons...I thought you were going to die, Laurel. If you had died, I would have blamed myself. I still blame myself because I got you into this mess."

"_You_?" she asked, a bewildered expression on her face. "Jace, I'm the one who left Valentine-The one who he was after. He used me to get to you and Clary. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." She didn't realize it but as she spoke, she'd stepped closer to the golden-haired boy.

"Laurel, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. It's like God is playing some sick joke on me-Like he enjoys watching me suffer. Knowing that I can't have what I want most," he said as he brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes.

"But you can have it," she said, holding his hand to her cheek.

"No, Laurel. I'm not going to play games with you."

"I want this Jace. I want this more than anything!" she said, trying to hide the tears stinging her eyes.

Jace leaned forward so his forehead was resting against hers. "We can't Laurel. If Valentine knew I had feelings for you, he would hurt you in every way. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to help you dammit!" he snapped, stepping away from her. "If you would stop letting your personal desires get in the way of everything, maybe we could-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence and maybe he never would.

Because that was when the screaming started.

* * *

**Yes...I am very cruel xD But I looooove you guys more than anything my little...(still searching for a fandom name o_o)**

**Who was screaming? Will Jace realize his feelings for Laurel? Will Laurel regret saying what she said?**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys from the bottom of my-cruel-heart!**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	12. Clean Clothes and Bloody Daggers

**So, in the last chapter, Laurel revealed she had feelings for Jace but does he share those feelings? And for those of you who absolutely love Laurel and her relationship with Jace, I have already decided I will definitely be writing a sequel. Possibly with different characters since the fate of those in this story has yet to be determined. Mwahahaha :D But anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

But these weren't screams of terror, Jace noticed, they were screams of rage: Screams he recognized. Valentine's screams to be specific. He looked over at Laurel, the shattered look her eyes had held only moments before disappearing, only to be replaced by confusion and focus.

"What the hell?" she asked as she rushed over to the cell door.

Jace heard footsteps and Isaac appeared in front of the metal door that kept the two Shadowhunters out of freedom's reach.

"Hello Laurel. Looking beautiful as ever," he said, his voice smooth.

Jace pointed a finger at his now-open mouth as he made overly dramatic gagging noises. Isaac scowled at the golden-haired boy before turning his attention back to Laurel. "Valentine says we'll be leaving soon."

Laurel nodded her head. "Fine. Do you have any clothes I could change into?" she asked, pushing her brown hair behind her ear as she chewed on her lower lip.

Isaac disappeared before returning a moment later holding a stack of clothing that looked to contain little color; mostly blacks and greys. He handed them to Laurel whose eyes widened as they glanced over at Jace.

He smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _What are you going to do? _

"Get dressed quickly so we can get out of here. That redheaded bitch is being quite difficult and I don't think Valentine can put up with her for much longer," Isaac said as he once again left them alone in the dark cell.

Laurel's hands went to them hem of her torn shirt but she stopped when she saw Jace looking at her, still smirking.

He put his hands up in surrender and turned to face the stone wall, tapping his foot as he waited. His mind was still spinning despite his seemingly calm demeanor. Laurel gave herself up to Valentine, Valentine had Clary off somewhere and was doing God-knows-what to her, and then there was him. What was going to happen to him? Would Valentine-

"You can look now," Laurel said, interrupting his train of thought.

Jace turned to look at Laurel and he found himself staring at her for a moment before he cleared his throat. She was wearing a black blouse that had a low V-neck and hugged her faint curves. She also had on a dark grey skirt that stopped at about mid-thigh and it stuck close to her legs. A pair of black heels added a few inches to her short frame and made her legs look longer than usual.

"I still don't get it. Why are you going with Valentine?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"He said he wouldn't hurt you," Laurel said softly, looking at the bloody and ripped clothes in a pile on the floor.

Jace drew in a sharp intake of breath. She was going with Valentine for _him_? _Because I have feelings for you Jace. I'm admitting it because it hurts to keep them in. It hurts to not tell anyone, even though it's so wrong._

She really did care about him. So much that she would give herself over to the man who had made her life a living hell.

"Laurel-" he began, but she cut him off.

"It's okay Jace. I'm going with Valentine and I'm going to walk through hell with a smile on my face. You don't need me, I know you don't, you know you don't, so don't lie to yourself and say you do."

Jace bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? _Yes, I have feelings for you? _His thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of the cell door scraping against the stone floor as Isaac opened it and walked inside. He was wearing dress pants, a white button-up, and a pair of polished dress shoes. He looked at Laurel, a look Jace knew very well glinting in his eyes as they ran over her, slowly but surely.

The blue-eyed boy tossed a few articles of clothing at Jace which he caught easily. "Any reason you're giving me clothes?" Jace asked, looking at the items in his hands which were identical to the ones Isaac had on.

"Because," Isaac said bitterly. "Valentine wants all of his children together. And that means you too Mister Abercrombie."

"How sweet, you remembered my nickname," Jace said, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm absolutely swooning."

Isaac snorted before taking Laurel by the elbow and leading her out of the cell as he shut the door behind him. "Get dressed pretty boy!" he called out as he made his way down the long and empty corridor.

Jace put on the clothes, the fabric fitting snugly against his muscles and making him feel as if he would rip the clothing if he moved. "By the Angel, I feel like The Hulk," he muttered, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt before he leaned against the wall, a plan formulating in his head. Get Laurel, get Clary, get out. Three easy steps. But Jace knew it wouldn't be that simple:

It never was.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Laurel was staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

Isaac had led her down the hallway, obviously checking her out in the outfit she was wearing which put most of her legs on display along with the deep V-neck that made her think she was going to have an awkward moment with her father.

Another scream of rage had erupted out of nowhere, startling the brown-eyed girl and sending her falling backwards into Isaac's awaiting arms before he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her like he would never feel her lips again.

Laurel had fought at first, trying to get away from the boy who had tricked her into believing he was such a great person and then betrayed her to the person who haunted her nightmares every night. But then, she'd felt the warmth spread through her, enveloping her like a blanket during a cold winter's day.

_Jace._

His name echoed through her head over and over again, causing her to push Isaac away. The fair-haired boy scowled and grabbed her wrist, his grip like iron.

"You aren't very good at hiding your emotions. Funny thing, neither is that other bitch. The way you look at your brother-wishing he was yours, wishing you could have his arms around you-everyone sees it. Especially Valentine. He'll do anything to put you through hell. And if that means hurting his own son, he's more than willing."

Isaac had then yanked her down the hallway, muttering a string of curses in Latin under his breath. He pushed open the last door and his eyes went wide as well as Laurel's when they'd seen the sight in front of them.

Valentine stood there, holding his hand which had a stele stabbed through it as Clary watched him bellow in pain, her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed just like Laurel in a black blouse, grey skirt, and heels. Her fiery hair was sticking up in every direction and her emerald eyes were dark.

Her gaze landed on Laurel, something in her eyes gleaming. Laurel looked at Isaac who was being yelled at by Valentine as he tried to pry the stele from his hand and she nodded her head before picking up a dagger off a nearby table and making her way toward Isaac, grateful for Valentine's screams which hid the sound of her high-heels moving across the marble floor.

Laurel held the dagger up high before bringing it down in a graceful motion that should've sent the blade through his spine but instead she found Isaac holding her wrist, his grip tightening until she finally dropped the weapon from the pain of his fingers crushing her hand.

The next few moments were a blur.

There was a flash of gold and Isaac screamed. Laurel could feel the sticky blood spray on her, dotting her skirt and top with dark spots. A pair of hands shoved her back and she went flying into the wall, gasping in pain as her head hit the stone. She could feel her own blood-warm and heavy-dripping down her neck.

Jace.

He was there, fighting Isaac, his eyes blazing as if the spirit of the angel lived in them. He was holding a sword while Isaac was holding two daggers-one of them the one Laurel had been holding moments before-and he was using them to protect his body from Jace's well-aimed blows.

Valentine was fighting with Clary who was only barely avoiding his slashes at her with his sword, moving around the large room and searching for a weapon. Laurel felt around on the floor next to her and her fingers wrapped around the hilt of a dagger. She picked it up and waited before throwing it as hard as she could. The blade whirled through the air until it made contact with Valentine's hand, impaling itself in his flesh.

The shock caused Valentine to drop the sword which Clary quickly picked up. Jace was by her side, taking the sword and shoving the hilt into Valentine's stomach, causing the older man to stagger backwards and into a wooden table, effectively knocking it over with a loud crash.

Her eyes searched the room for Isaac. Really though, she was searching for Isaac's body. Jace wouldn't have left him alive; he would've either killed him or injured him to where he couldn't fight. She saw him, standing up and making his way towards her, the front of his shirt soaked with blood as well as his pale hair which now looked as if it were as red as fire, the ends dripping scarlet blood.

He yanked her to her feet as the fight raged on around them and stood behind her, pressing something cold to her back.

"You know, Valentine showed me a neat trick when I was younger. There's a certain spot on a person's back that, if you apply enough pressure," he said as he pressed, what Laurel knew was a blade, the cold metal into her back, cutting it into her flesh, "you can pierce their spine and paralyze them before it will pierce their heart. All I have to do is just press this forward and-"

There was a scream of pure terror, of pure _shock_.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Soooo, did Isaac kill Laurel? Who was the screamer? Did Jace and Clary hold off Valentine or did he get to one of them?**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING :DDDDDD**

**1,343 Views! How great is that? Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

**And a quick little note right here, my updates are very random so I know that I've been updating more quickly now than I have in the past, buuuuuuuut, I've taken up dance again since my school's competition season ended and so, I've got to wait and see how that will affect things like my writing and schoolwork. I will try to update but with Spring Break being this past week, it was just easier to update without worrying about homework and stuff like that. So apologies if updates aren't extremely frequent .**

**Love you guys!**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


End file.
